A pair of two-phase non-overlapping clock signals includes two clock signals that do not concurrently have a predetermined logical value. Non-overlapping clock signals have been used in many circuit applications, such as a charge pump, a filter, or an amplifier having switched-capacitor configurations, or other applications. In many applications, a pair of two-phase non-overlapping clock signals is generated based on processing a single input clock signal.